reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Storm MLRS
The Iron Storm MRLS is one of China's unusual but unique variants of rocket artillery systems in the world; as time went on, the classic rocket artillery is currently utilised by the following groups for defensive purposes, attack formations and homeland defense: * Company of Liberty - Main artillery, equipped with shockwave rockets for bombardment purposes * Iron Dragon PLA - Used for homeland defense, equipped with either Napalm or Explosives Company of Liberty "Hey you! Catch!" - Enjoyed Iron Storm operator - The Type-75 Iron Storm MLRS or Iron Storm in Short is a Chinese Cold War Era Artillery which serves as the Company of Liberty answer to China's Iron Dragon PLA Type-73 Ruckus & Type-100 Armageddons, the GLRF's SCUD Launcher, America's Tomahawk Launcher and Yuri's''' V-3 Smerch Launcher. The Iron Storm is a tocket artillery which is capable of bombarding bases which the commander chooses, the vehicle is lightly armoured like the other Artillery Vehicles from all factions, the Iron Storm MLRS has more speed since its design is more based off a truck than a standard self propelled artillery in the world Development '''Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. designers proposed a design for the Iron Storm based off their Type-73 Ruckus Artillery for a Mark.V in the early 2010's before a supply truck design was proposed for the Iron Storm by Shanghai Motor-Works, turning Iron Storm from a tracked vehicle into truck-based vehicle, due to its speed and agility in evasion against slow targets. Operational History The Iron Storm MLRS began service in 2012, it serves as a good long range bombardment tank when it comes to suppressing selected terrorist threats which the Company Commander chooses, the Iron Storm's turret is moulded onto the chassis, causing it not to rotate, the vehicle has to rotate by its threads in order to choose its target, the artillery is good on long-range bombardment. Commanders can also call barrages from a far location from a target which could allow the commander to suppress targets without being detected, but unfortunately the Iron Storm can still be attacked from the Air and close range ground forces, causing it to be an easy target the rocket artillery is defended by tanks, Infantry would usually be seen & good use of anti-air. Bombardment from a Distance The Type-75 "Iron Storm" is specially designed to bombard enemy targets with its long range Earth-Shaker Rockets, causing it to act like one of China's off-map artillery bombardment emplacements but with the ammunition of explosive earth shakers which could kill infantry, destroy vehicles and also bases from a long range, even from many miles from a base which the artillery is targeted to destroy. The Iron storm can also launch a single Earthshaking Rocket, which uses a penetrating HE-warhead to quake the ground, this stuns a large number of enemy units but it is not as penetrating as a Nighthawk Bunker Buster, making it unable to unclear garrisons. Since the vehicle is weak, it is a very vunerable target against fast units and aircraft, the artillery can be destroyed by cannon-fodder infantry; causing a blow to a mission which could give Company Commanders a hard time in a mission, the Iron Storm's rocket turret can only tilt at a direction to fire its barrage, the truck must turn in-order to fire at its targets. Royal Guard "Everything will go up in smoke!" - Chinese Iron Storm operator - The Iron Storm was popular in China's history, but the vehicle was a good choice to back up China's TOS-1 Howler with high explosive rockets. Sometimes utilised with Napalm Rockets, the Imperial Guard decided to utilise the rocket launchers with different munitions rather than just high explosives. Service in the Chinese Imperial Guard Iron Storm MLRS have been around in China's force since their introduction in 2013. But since the Rocket Artillery was beginning to become outdated similar to the Ruckus, the Iron Storm MLRS have been set for service in China's homeland defense forces, aka the Chinese Imperial Guard. After the First Eurasian Conflict, Iron Storms were issued for self defensive purposes by the government, Like Rhino MBTs and Dragon tanks, which were both used in the last war, since the Iron Dragon PLA was prepped with more advanced and modern equipment, the Royal Guard utilised these units, including the MLRS, to defend vital areas, which are very important to keep guarded at all times. Competition The Iron Storm is currently in competition on being sold around the world. It is mostly due to heavier types such as other rocket launcher platforms being built around the world; all-thou there are various versions of the type currently being built, the current ones that oppose the Type-75 "Iron Storm" MLRS are the following units: * BM-21 Grad Rocket Artillery - Built in Russia, currently in active service of the GLRF. * M882 Rattler MLRS - American built rocket artillery, these vehicles are equipped with a long range Patriot Launcher, currently in active service with the United States Task Forces. * M270 Steel Rain MLRS - Allthough from the same origin as the Rattler itself, the famous Steel Rain MLRS is in active service of the New Andes Armada. * BM-V3 Smerch MLRS - Built in 1989, currently one of post-Soviet rocket launchers in active service in the Forth Reich of Yuri. Armed with Napalm Warheads and Gamma Radioactive Warheads. * TOS-1 "Howler" MLRS - Another Soviet-made rocket launcher platform along with the Smerch, built on a chassis of the T-72 Devil battle tank, the Howler is currently in active service of the Iron Dragon PLA. Behind The Scenes * The Iron Storm MLRS is based on the China Supply Truck, mounting a larger-sized Rocket Launcher based off the GLA Rocket Buggy. * Its main ammunition will be Shockwave rockets (with artillery warheads) and a single-fired Earth-Shaker warhead similar to the Bunker Buster Capabilities of the USA's Nighthawk. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin